


Bonding

by EnbyChu



Series: OC Background Stories [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, Nudity, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-12 11:55:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28759914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EnbyChu/pseuds/EnbyChu
Summary: A snippet from the lives of Mycena and Princess Varalika, about a year since Mycena had come to live in the kingdom. Varalika catches Mycena on the castle grounds, but Mycena reminds her that they have a dinner meeting and plans to go to her house and shower. Varalika accompanies her home but her curiosity gets her into an interesting situation...
Series: OC Background Stories [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2109162
Kudos: 2





	Bonding

“Mycena!” The princess’s voice carries far, almost too far for a person of her stature.

“Yes, Princess?” Mycena responds formally, even after the year she has spent at the castle.

“Ugh, I keep telling you Vara is fine! Why are you so insistent on formalities, Esteemed Guest and Court Sorcerer Mycena?” Varalika’s tone is playful and mocking, like most of her interactions with those close to her.

Mycena sighs. “Okay Vara, would you mind walking with me to my quarters? I have to get ready for our dinner with the messenger from the city. You did remember to prepare, correct?” Varalika’s ears swiveled with nervous energy: she had forgotten as always.

“Well uh… I’m sure it’s no big deal! I can review the brief so Wil won’t scold me! And you know it takes me no time to get dressed!” Varalika was good at making up for her general lack of timeliness. Mycena shook her head, and gestured to her friend and princess to follow her.

The pair walked through the central courtyard of the kingdom, which was more a large park than a courtyard. The whole kingdom was walled in to keep monsters out, so the courtyard was really the only green land the citizens could safely interact with. Renovations to expand land space were still in the planning stages, as only recently had the population grown enough that more space was sorely needed.

“Your quarters sure are far from the castle…” Varalika’s sadness was clear in her voice; Mycena has become one of her closest friends, but their schedules meant that recently, much of their time together was spent only on official duties. Mycena nodded, and opened the door to her house. The Court Sorcerer’s house was a small, one-bedroom house, but was more than enough for a single sorcerer with few possessions of her own.

“Feel free to sit down and help yourself to a drink, I have abelshroom juice in the fridge,” Mycena offered, making her way to her bedroom. She always liked to present well at dinners. It gave her a sense of control over herself.

Varalika looked around at the main room of Mycena’s dwelling. Pictures of her and Mycena, and even some pictures of Wilmarcus, were hung on the walls or perched on shelves. Thin mushrooms grew in pots of various sizes; the princess recognized them as being part of the genus Mycena named herself after. She had never realized Mycena was so sentimental, but she was pleased to know that Mycena seemed to genuinely like living in the kingdom. Varalika walked to the kitchen, grabbed a glass from the drying rack, and looked in the fridge for the ableshroom juice. The golden liquid was popular around the country, and the kingdom had its own abelshroom orchard tended by citizens. The Felis Kingdom’s main export was their variety of Felis abelshroom.

Varalika wandered idly into Mycena’s room, as the door was still open. Mycena’s desk was surprisingly cluttered, filled with sheets from the magic book she used as a focus. Drawings of mushrooms filled the pages, and centuries-old writing described each one. Varalika set her juice down in an empty place, and walked further into the room. A dresser held more pictures of her and Mycena, as well as several large dried mushrooms and some magic equipment Varalika didn’t know the name of.

“Your house is so nice, Mycena! I didn’t know you cared about Wil and I so much, it’s really sweet! I’m going to have to send you some more pictures from when we went abelfruit picking!” Varalika’s excitement grew as she thought of ways to make Mycena’s house a home.

Mycena’s voice, with a hint of annoyance, came from the direction of the bathroom. “I know you are clingy, Princess, but I assure you I can bathe myself. The attendant at the royal baths, Altria, taught me very well!” Varalika turned to face the sound and lost the ability to speak upon seeing the naked form of her friend and court sorcerer in the doorway. She had never seen Mycena out of her robes and was stunned by how… normal she looked. Mycena really was just a normal person, albeit with deep purple hair. Varalika also could not help but run her eyes along her friends form, as dirty as it felt to do so. She stopped at Mycena’s crotch and regained her voice. “Hey wait, you’re like me!” Varalika finally spoke. Realizing what she had said, Varalika turned away from her friend, ears twitching wildly.

“What are you talking about?” Mycena said, questioning what had just happened. She remembered that people were usually wary of nakedness, and that Varalika must be embarrassed. “Oh right, I should have warned you I was undressing. I am unused to having guests, and I am still trying to grasp some of the aspects of modesty it seems.” Mycena made no effort to conceal herself, and reached over to comfort Varalika, who was now sitting on the floor covering her eyes with her hands. “What did you mean about us being similar?”

Varalika moved a hand from her eye to look at Mycena, but quickly became redder and covered it again after catching a glimpse of Mycena’s breast. Shakily, she explained. “Well, you know how, uh, how gender is a, uh, thing? Well I’m transgender, which means I realized mine was different from my birth sex.” She paused to let the information sink in; Mycena was still learning new terms, and Varalika knew that Mycena would take a second to register what she had said. “It’s just that um, well, uh, your body kinda looks how mine is starting to look because you have a, well, you have uhh…” Varalika couldn’t bring herself to acknowledge that she knew what a penis was.

Mycena considered what Varalika had said. She had not thought much of gender; she knew that when she arrived at the castle, the paladins had given her a variety of dress, and had explained the concept of pronouns to her. Mycena’s implicit response was she/her, and after reviewing a list of pronouns she had added xe/xem as well. Something within her felt repulsed by the idea of he/him pronouns, but she had no memory of why or how that could be the case. All she knew what that the idea of being a woman pleased her, and the idea of being a man surely did not. Finished thinking, Mycena responded, “I think I understand what you mean, Varalika. Thank you for giving me the words for my feelings. Now, I really must shower; would you like me to close the door so you won’t wander in again?” Varalika nodded, still too embarrassed to speak, and Mycena guided her out of the bedroom and to a chair in the kitchen. Mycena went back to grab the glass of juice, then softly closed the bedroom door so she could shower in peace.

By the time she had finished bathing, Varalika was gone, her glass empty in the sink. _I guess I will see her at dinner then_ , Mycena thought to herself. An unusual thought came to mind, which was just how cute Varalika had looked while she was embarrassed and sitting on the floor. Mycena brushed it off, and opened the door to walk back to the castle for dinner.

Varalika had gulped down her abelshroom juice and ran back to the castle, as sitting in Mycena’s house only intensified her awkward feelings. The whole run home, she could not get out of her head thoughts about her friend that she never expected to have. She locked herself in her bedroom and screamed with a mixture of deep embarrassment and joy, as the one thought she could not seem to shake is how badly she wanted to kiss Mycena all over her body and how desperately she craved the warmth of her touch. There were dirtier thoughts too, but paying them too much mind would have sent Varalika into a catatonic state.

“I’m such a fucking LESBIAN!” She screamed at the top of her lungs, flopping onto her plush bed. Getting ready for the night’s dinner meeting was furthest from her mind.


End file.
